


Don't Drink and Bet

by lelamarie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gambling, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelamarie/pseuds/lelamarie
Summary: So my inner geek is showing right now...but I love Battlebots.  If you haven't seen it it's fun and something I could definitely see Raven being into!  Hope you enjoy.





	Don't Drink and Bet

**Author's Note:**

> So my inner geek is showing right now...but I love Battlebots.  If you haven't seen it it's fun and something I could definitely see Raven being into!  Hope you enjoy.

The bet with Wick had started like most questionable decisions Raven had made since coming to the ground. After a few too many shots of Monty's moonshine.

Wick. Kyle Wick to be exact. Ark engineer, slight chauvinist, self proclaimed god of everything, former one night stand and a royal pain in her ass.

She was completely over him.

Really.

Ok, maybe there were some unresolved feelings but that was completely irrelevant.

Really.

Damn moonshine!

~~~~~

"Engineers are not better than mechanics! We both know anything you can do I can do better because I am just that awesome!"

Raven folded her arms and glared at Wick who responded with a smirk and folded his own arms in response.

"Is that so?" He replied calmly, eyes darkening slightly as the traveled jer body slowly causing her to flush in response. "Want to make this interesting Reyes?"

"What did you have in mind?"  
God why did her voice choose now to crack???

The next thing she knew they both agreed to see who the better engineer or, cough cough, mechanic was, by each one building a robot and everyone voting to see which one was better.

Two shots later and things had gotten completely out of hand. Any hopes that she may have had that the robots might actually be useful to the camp were dashed completely when Jasper chimed in that the robots should, "battle to the death because it would be freaking awesome!"

Then Bellamy interjected that, "Hey, maybe they could shoot fire or something?!" 

When she turned to glare at him he just shrugged, "You know you like to blow stuff up, fire should be a snap for you Raven!" 

She had to admit he kinda had a point.

And that is how the Battle of the Robots was born.

~~~~

Once news of the upcoming battle spread, everyone was taking sides and making bets from the oldest of the Arkers all the way down to the delinquents. Even Marcus and Abby were betting. (Abby took her side of course).

Most of the adults sided with Wick because she was a girl but that wasn't what pissed her off.

No, it was the fact that every single time she saw Wick outside of Engineering he was smirking at her with that look. Like he knew something she didn't.

He would usually stop and say hi, ask how her robot was coming, she'd mutter something at him which would make him smirk wider in response before he would wink and walk away leaving her to stare after him.

It was a little infuriatung if she were being honest.

"Raven you should just tell him that you made a mistake and you want another chance." Clarke told her after witnessing one of their morning interactions first hand.

"Who said I want another chance?" Raven asked a little too quickly.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Really Raven? The other thing we're betting on is how long before you two get back together." 

"Oh? I thought it was when you and Bellamy were finally getting together?" Raven sassed back. 

Clarke raised her hands in surrender while backing away slowly, her face slightly flushed. "Point taken. For the record, you're cranky when you're sexually frustrated."

"So are you Griffin!" Raven growled after her before stalking away to work on her robot.

~~~~~

The next morning at breakfast she was startled when she heard her name called in that voice...

"Raven."

She looked up into those smarmy blue eyes. "Wick" 

"So I was thinking.." he began.

"That usually spells trouble." She quipped at him.

"How about you and I make this interesting?"

"Because building a robot to battle to the death for the amusement of the camp is boring?" She replied, tilting her head.

He grinned. "Not at all. I was just thinking that maybe we could raise the stakes. Care to make a friendly wager just between us? Are you game Reyes?"

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes, refusing to be intimidated by him. 

"Ok then. Name your terms."

"Well..." she began. "If I win, you have to tell everyone that not only are Mechanics better than Engineers, but that I am the best Mechanic you know!" She paused as inspiration struck. "You also have to be at my beck and call for an entire week!"

Wick stared at her in disbelief for a moment before he broke out into a wide grin. "Fair enough Reyes. If I win the same rules apply and you will be at my beck and call for an entire week."

Raven accepted his outstretched hand but suddenly wasn't sure exactly what she was agreeing to.

Was it hot in here? They were outside for crying out loud!

She shook her head at herself as she watched him walk away before heading to her quarters to work on her Bot. No way could she lose to him now! She'd never hear the end of it!

Monty fell into step with her.

"How's it coming?" He grinned expectantly.

"You're not here to spy for Wick are you?" She replied curtly, the memory of Kyle's smirk still fresh on her brain. 

Monty shook his head, "Raven, we both know you've got this. I was just hoping maybe you'd let me get a sneak peek?" He asked hopefully

She cocked her head and smiled, "Sure, come on." She replied quickening her pace.

~~~~

"So, what do you think?" She asked, several minutes later when her robot had finally been revealed to Monty's critical eye. "I need your honest opinion here, do you think I have a chance?"

"Raven, this is freaking genius! You're going to slaughter him and he won't even see it coming!" Monty exclaimed gleefully. "I think I need to increase my bet!"

"Really?" She asked, surprised by his enthusiasm. "I mean I know it doesn't have arms or legs like a traditional robot..." she trailed off.

"That! Raven, is what makes this brilliant! I mean, his is bigger but you've given him nothing to grab onto!"

"You know bigger isn't always better Monty!"

He nods with a grin, "Yeah you're probably gonna bury him. Have you thought about adding any special elements or hidden weaponry?"

"Funny you should mention that" She grins before pressing a button that reveals 6 blades around the edge of the Bot. "I call her the Queen of Shred. I'm working on a fire element too, thanks to Bellamy."

Monty's grin widens, "Awesome!"

~~~~

It had been 3 weeks since the bet had been made and the day of the BotBattle had finally arrived.

Bellamy and the guard had cleared a section at the end of camp and laid out a staging area with a few pieces of sheet metal so the bots would be able to move easily.

Kane and Abby had declared a holiday of sorts so the camp was eagerly awaiting the start and placing bets at the moonshine table Jasper and Monty had set up.

Kane called the group to order before letting Monty take over.

"In this corner we have the devastatingly handsome god of engineers, the one, the only Kyle Wick and his the Smash Monsterrrr!"

 

The crowd erupts in cheers as Kyle wheels his bot around the ring to show off a bit. I have to admit he did OK.

When the cheering slows down Monty points to me.

"And on this side we have the queen of awesome with brains for days, the gorgeous Raven Reyes and the Queen of Shred!"

 

The crowd cheers again but I just let the Queen spin in place, not wanting to give too much away.

"This is a battle until there's only one Bot standing after a three count. Take your places!" Monty raises his hand for silence. "Let the battle begin!" He shouts dropping his arm as our signal to start.

Kyle sends the Smash Monster straight for the Queen and tries to pound her with his hammers while simultaneously trying to get under her to flip her over.

He can't get leverage though because the Queen is so close to the ground and she is spinning, constantly throwing him off balance.

This is going to be too easy. I smirk to myself.

Kyle manages to hit me with a hammer but that only triggers my spinning Shred blades.

Half of the crowd moans as I slice off one of his hammers and the other half goes wild!

I can tell Wick is getting frustrated because he thought he would win this easily...but that just fuels my determination to win!

He spins around trying to catch me on the other side but my blades slice off his other hammer. He swears loudly as I stop spinning long enough to shoot fire at him.

He tries to back away but the wheels got jammed on a broken piece of hammer.

His bot ended up burned to a crisp by the count of three and Miller steps in to put out the flames with a fire extinguisher before of got out of hand.

Once the flames died down Monty called them both to the arena to officially proclaim Raven the winner. 

Her beaming face said it all. 

*****

After about an hour and several glasses of moonshine Wick watched without comment as Raven sauntered over to his side of the fire.

"Wick"

"Raven"

"....."

"So...about that bet..."

Wick raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to speak.

"You don't have to go thru with it..." she started.

"Whats the matter Reyes? " he smirked at her, "You won. That means you get to boss me around for an enire week" he eyed her up and down so slowly that Raven thought she would catch on fire. "Tell me that doesn't appeal to you on any level?"

Raven's sharp intake of breath was the last thing he heard as she grabbed his hand and practically dragged him back to her tent where she proceeded to tell him in a breathless voice exactly what she wanted.

Wick really didn't need the instructions though...

~~~~~

Watching them leave hand in hand, Octavia shot Clarke a look reminiscent of Bellamy's famous smirk and gave Clarke a playful shove, "Ha! You know what this means?! I won! Pay up Griffin!!!" 

Clarke glared at Octavia as she snatched a flask out of Miller's hands and downed it in one go swatting his hands away as he tried to steal it back.

"I hate you Octavia!"  She muttered as she marched past Octavia, straight towards Bellamy who broke off chatting with Bree when he saw her coming.

Without pausing to think about the consequences, she grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and planted a kiss firmly on his lips.

Octavia could barely control her glee while the rest of the delinquents dissolved into outright laughter.

"Did you lose a bet?"  Bellamy stuttered breathlessly, when he could finally speak, face slightly flushed.

"No"  she replied pulling him in for another kiss, "I won."


End file.
